Somewhere Only We Know
by Gryffindorwins
Summary: Noah and Rachel have a special place where they visit each other on Friday nights at exactly 9:00. Things happen to slip out. Rated T for Noah's potty mouth, again.


She is not sure why she is sneaking out of her door to see Noah again. It's been a common occurance, she supposes. She is not sure how it happens. Forget that statement, she knows exactly how it started. He showed her the place one day. It was dark and it was dead silent. They did nothing but hold hands, and a slight breeze ran among them.

She closes her front door silently. It's odd what she is doing. Would Rachel Berry ever sneak out to meet Noah Puckerman? Before, the answer was a definite no. Now, the answer is every Friday night at exactly 9:00. She is heading to the spot, her flats hitting the cement of the sidewalk. She wraps her sweater just a little bit tighter around herself as the breeze flows through her. Rachel cannot hear anything. There is some noises of faraway cars but nothing else. It's dark. Nothing but the moon and a few street lamps lighting the dark street.

Soon enough, Rachel finds him, leaning against the white fence and his mind somewhere else. The spot is simple. The road leads to it and it's clearly visible. It's just a street with a white fence and behind the fence, dirt and wild creatures. If you close your eyes, you can hear the whirring of the cars swishing by, going wherever they are headed. You can hear the gentle spraying of water on grass. You can hear the electricity buzzing in the power wires. It's a great feeling.

She wraps herself with her arms, feeling odd in the situation. This was supposed to be his spot, a while ago. That was until he showed it to her. He told her to come here at exactly 9:00 and that is how it's always been. Always. Sometimes, when things are rough, she will come here and sit on the street. It's natural, embedded in her routine.

"Hi." Rachel says, sitting down on the street next to him.

"Hey." He says, not turning to face her, his attention is still somewhere else.

"Are you alright "Noah?" She is not necessarily worried. He is had a lot on his mind, Rachel knows that. His dad who left him, Beth, and other things that he refuses to tell her about.

"Thinking." he retorts. If it weren't someone else, Rachel would have worried. One worded answers do not usually mean great things but for Noah, it's completely normal.

"About?" He will tell her, she knows that. They talk about a lot of things. Rachel tells him about she feels unwanted by her mother, by everyone. She will tell him about her boy troubles, consisting of Finn and only Finn. She notices how his lips purse when she talks about Finn. She pretends not to notice as he jaw sometimes clenches. He will tell her about his father, about Beth, and about Quinn. Rachel tries not to notice how her nails dig into her flesh when he talks about Quinn. If she remembers that, she will force it out of her mind, telling herself nothing is wrong.

"The future." It's simple but it says so much. Honestly, Rachel is scared of the future too. She will miss so much about Lima. She knows she will. No matter how much she loves the city, Lima is her home. That doesn't mean that she will stay in Lima. It just means she will miss it. She will miss the spots that she has fond memories in. She will miss her old house, the creaks of some wood panels. She will miss the smell of Ohio and some of the people. She will miss Glee club and she will miss being a teenager, feeling the freedom of not worrying about bills, money, or jobs.

"Oh." slips out of her mouth. "I think about the future too. How much I will miss everything about being a teenager, about how much I will miss this simple city, and how much I will miss the things I do daily. It will all disappear. I will leaving this town Noah. I do not think I am ever coming back." Rachel admits.

"Well shit Rach. I mean, yeah, I guess I'll miss some of this town, or whatever. Sometimes life just sucks when you are a teenager. Your sense of judgment is so screwed up."

Rachel nods her head. She is not sure to what to say until Noah speaks up. "You love anyone?" which catches Rachel off guard. She is not sure anymore. She just knows right before she goes to sleep, the first image that comes up is not Finn but a pair of green eyes and a mouth, lips curled up in a smirk. She is not sure what to think of it either. It could not be Noah anyway. Noah Puckerman? The boy who destroyed her freshman year and sophomore year. She happens to remembers the familiar splash and the feelings of the corn syrup stinging your eyes and the feeling of the sticky ice running down your shirt. She remembers the constant slurs and remarks. But, he is changed. A lots of people change. People change and feelings change. She is positive her feelings towards Noah have changed dramatically. Instead of denying her feelings for him, she utters one word.

"Yes." Rachel whispers.

"Cool, me 's gorgeous. Brown hair, brown hair, even Jewish. I mean, we even have this secret spot we go to even Friday night. It's fucking amazing. Someone needs to write a fucking love story about us."

Rachel's smiling, grinning actually. "He's gorgeous. A silly mohawk, which is not really silly at all, green eyes, he is even Jewish." Rachel returns. She turns to Noah who's smiling, an actual smile not one of his usual smirks. She grabs onto his hand and they sit in silence. She feels him move closer to her, she feels his hands wrap around her waist so she is laying on his chest. She closes her eyes and sighs, hearing the familiar whirring of the faraway cars, the gentle breeze swaying the trees, and the gentle spray of water hitting the grass. It's an absolutely loving feeling. She is not sure which of them fall asleep first. She just knows that they utter a simple, "I love you." before falling asleep.


End file.
